disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel Pines
All info provided by the Gravity Falls Wiki Mabel Pines is the slightly older twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile, while at the same time annoying her brother Dipper. She is the deuteragonist of the show. History Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper Pines, were sent from Piedmont, California to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their great uncle Stan. Mabel believes that it is her chance to have an epic summer romance. She shows her boy-crazy obsession when she agrees to date a very mysterious creature, who is disguising himself as a teenage boy. But little does she know that he is actually a group of gnomes (leaded by Jeff) posing as a teenage boy. Jeff and the gnomes try to kidnap her because she won't be their queen, but Dipper rescues Mabel and brings her back to the Shack on a golf cart. Mabel then defeats Jeff and the gnomes using a leaf blower. Stan allows them to take anything from the Mystery Shack for free, and Mabel decides on a grappling hook. Adventures Mabel also goes fishing with Grunkle Stan and Dipper as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a lake monster in the sea named the Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to go find it and get the proof. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll in. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Feeling bad, Mabel and Dipper soon go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. When Mabel and Dipper discover Grunkle Stan's old wax figure museum, Mabel creates her own statue of Grunkle Stan, to make up for a melted Abe wax figure. When the opening ceremony turns sour and Wax Stan is found "decapitated" Mabel and Dipper search for the murderer. Failing to do so they attend Wax Stan's funeral, attended by Soos and the other wax figures, only to realize the murderer wasn't human at all. They fight off all the murderous Wax figures. Mabel throws their remains in the fire while Dipper deals with Wax Sherlock Holmes. Next, Mabel becomes friends with Stan's arch enemy and local psychic Li'l Gideon after seeing one of his shows. She reluctantly agrees to go on one date with him, but he pressures her into going to more. This causes Mabel to go to Sweater Town, so Dipper breaks up with Gideon for her. Gideon then tries to kill Dipper with a his Mystic Amulet, but Mabel arrives just in time. She takes his amulet and tosses is it to Dipper, who is then tackled by Gideon through a window, causing them to fall down a cliff. Mabel uses the amulet to save them, then destroys it. She then tells Gideon that she'll never go on a date with him again. When Mabel goes to the Dusk 2 Dawn with her brother Dipper, Wendy and friends, she stumbles upon a banned candy called Smile Dip. She eats about half of the shelf, or "bleventeen" as she put it, and begins to hallucinate, for example, when Dipper asks Mabel what he should do, Mabel has a fantasy that she's riding on a flying dolphin with fists saying, "The future is in the past. "Onward, Aoshima!" Then, the store is taken over by ghosts and Ma and Pa get Mabel to communicate with the teenagers. Mabel immediately notices that Grunkle Stan has a "thing" for Lazy Susan the waitress at Greasy's Diner, so Mabel works some of her awesome "Mabel magic" and decides that she should be the one to help Grunkle Stan become more attractive and appealing to Lazy Susan. After having Soos pretend to be Lazy Susan, and Grunkle Stan spitting on the ground asking if "she" has any money, she decides to try a different approach to it, by "bringing that inner beauty to the outside". The end product looks worse than the original, and Mabel finally gives up, until Wendy says that Stan is unfixable, just the spinny pie thingy in the diner. Mabel has a sudden brainstorm. She marches Grunkle Stan down to the diner to see Lazy Susan. She ends up giving him her number, and Mabel is overjoyed. When the Mystery Shack hosts a party, Mabel begs Grunkle Stan to let her mingle with other kids he eventually says yes and gives her work spot to Dipper. She than meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, who soon become her friends. They tell her about Pacifica Northwest the most popular girl in Gravity falls they soon become enemies and compete in a dance competition which Mabel would have won if Pacifica hadn't cheated. Later on when Pioneer Day comes she runs into Pacifica again. Pacifica says Mabel is too silly and not serious. This makes Mabel angry and goes with Dipper to find the true founder of Gravity falls. After going though many "hard" puzzles, Mabel cracks them all using her silliness. After finding the real founder, Quentin Trembley, they also found out he was once president. To their surprise the Sheriff and Deputy found them and sent them with Trembley's body to Washington D.C. On the way there they free Trembley and found out he survived by encasing himself in peanut brittle. They free themselves and eventually return back to Gravity Falls. Mabel no longer wants to prove to Pacifica wrong, but this does not stop Dipper. When the Mystery Fair comes around Mabel wins a pig at the fair which she names Waddles. Later on Her and Dipper find a mysterious man from the future with a time travel device. Mabel wants to go back in time to remember her greatest moment in life, adopting Waddles. Which she does again, and again, as Dipper keeps on going back to stop Robbie from dating Wendy. Eventually Mabel helps Dipper which succeeds, but leads to Mabel not winning Waddles. They get in a huge fight and end up going through time, to the 1800's, the Jurassic Times, the Future, the mystery shack 20ish years ago, "Tourist Trapped," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," and "Headhunters." They finally end up in the present where Mabel doesn't have Waddles she gives up and becomes miserable. Dipper gives in and gives her Waddles back. Mabel accuses Grunkle Stan of ackin cray-cray until she find out he has a fear of heights, A determined Mabel tricks Stan into climbing the water tower in a attempt to help him get over his fear. After running around from Rumble, she is seen nervously looking down, now having her own fear of heights. One day, Mabel discovers she is taller than Dipper by 1 millimeter (0.039 inches), and believes she will become the "Alpha Twin". She starts teasing him about it, causing Dipper to create a Crystal flashlight that can grow and shrink things. Dipper uses it to make himself taller, and the twins fight over the light, causing it to fall in Gideon's hands. Gideon shrinks the twins and takes them to his house, but they escape and chase him back to the Shack by using a balloon. However, the twins start arguing about their height, and Gideon captures them again. Inside is pocket, Mabel tells Dipper the only reason she made fun of him was because he always rubbed his victories in her face. The two make up and escape. They immobilize Gideon by tickling him, and Stan kicks him out of the Shack. The twins regrow themselves, and Mabel is still a millimeter taller. On Summerween, Mabel and Dipper learn that Gravity Falls love Halloween so much, that they celebrate it again on June 22. They become so excited while at the Summerween Superstore. Then when they are at the Mystery Shack they are all psyched and apparently Soos never saw them more psyched before and that tell him that they were the "best at Halloween" back home and unforgettable. So before trick-or-treating she has her jelly costume on and is standing next to Candy and Grenda, and introduces Dipper hoping if he has his costume on but he doesn't and she become depressed. Then while Dipper rudely shuts the door on the Summerween Trickster, she then answers the door sweetly and sorry for her brother's rudeness, but the trickster is mad and tells them that they have to get him 500 pieces of candy before the last jack-o-melon goes out. So then they all go trick-or-treating and convinces to putting on his peanut butter costume so that together they are peanut butter and jelly together, alternately they get more candy with Dipper wearing his costume, but when Wendy drives by he hides the candy and his costume but when she leaves and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda come back it turns out behind the bush was a cliff and all their candy fell, though they all see everyone blowing out their jack-o-melons and they all try and save the last one. Though when they all sighed in relief the melon's light went out anyways.The Trickster comes and tries to get them but Soos comes and runs him over, they all think they are saved so they all get in the truck. Dipper tries talking to Mabel but she is mad and depressed and doesn't really answer him so while looking out the windows she sees the Trickster reforming and warns everyone, he jumps on the truck and the truck runs into the superstore, while the trickster falls off the top. Soon in the superstore while Mabel, Dipper, Candy, and Grenda are hiding Mabel reveals that she wanted Dipper to go trick-or-treating because she didn't want him and her growing out of it so fast. After that Dipper is forgiven and they hide in costumes, though when they were about to escape the superstore Soos makes the skeleton head laugh and gets eaten. So then Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and Dipper go and attack the Trickster with the weapons from the superstore from some costumes. Then they all learn his story and how he is the candy that no one likes, when they are about to be eaten, it turns out that Soos has been eating him from the inside out and thinks he is delicious. The Trickster has always wanted that said about him and starts to cry. Soon they all go back to the Mystery Shack, it turns out Mabel got hurt while running from the Trickster and Dipper goes and puts a bandage over it and they all eat candy, while watching a scary movie. At the very end, during the credits, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda takes pictures of Waddles in his suit costume and put little captions on them. Personality Mabel Pines is a buoyant, bouncy, energetic, and full of spirit optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt easily, especially by her rival Pacifica Northwest. Mabel lives in a world of preteen novels (most are about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl. Appearance Mabel is a short twelve year old girl, and is a millimeter taller than her twin, Dipper. Her cheeks are round and her eyes are brown, like Dipper's, and she wears braces. Mabel's apparel varies for each episode, more so than any other character's, with different sweaters and occasionally various earrings and headbands. Creator Alex Hirsch stated in an interview that Mabel will have a different sweater every episode. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. She primarily wears sweaters, but she is does not wear one at the end of Tourist Trapped, during the murder scene of Headhunters and through most of Irrational Treasure. Abilities Mabel claims to be an Arts and Crafts master, which is supported by the skills she's shown so far, including knitting, as she knits her own sweaters, scrap booking, having made a few scrap books about her and Dipper's time in Gravity Falls and of their past halloween costomues, wax sculpting, as seen in Headhunters when she makes a realistic wax figure of Grunkle Stan in a short amount of time, and very good at folding paper, as seen in Irrational Treasure when she makes a hat out of an old piece of paper in a few seconds. Mabel is also skilled in animal calls. Trivia *Creator Alex Hirsch has said that Mabel is based on his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. His sister often wore very silly, vibrant, goofy sweaters, so he made sure Mabel had a different sweater in every episode. Ariel also was a huge "fan-girl" so that's where some of Mabel's personality comes from. *Creator Alex Hirsch said on his Twitter account that Mabel is 5 minutes older than Dipper. Thus it may explain why she is 1 millimeter taller than Dipper ("Little Dipper") *As it is shown in The Inconveniencing, Mabel may have green eyes, because during her second hallucination, we see her green eye popping out after eating more Smile Dip. However, according to Alex Hirsch, Mabel and Dipper both have brown eyes. *Mabel has been to County Jail with Dipper and Grunkle Stan, due to making counterfeit money. Gallery Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Artists Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroines Category:Crazy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Daughters Category:Pre-teens Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing Characters